This application represents the offer of the Cancer Center, Methodist Hospital of Indiana, Inc. (MHI) to develop, implement, and sustain a Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) in one of the largest geographical areas not yet served by a COOP. MHI is the thirteenth largest nonprofit private general hospital in the nation and the largest cancer service in Indiana with 1,606 new cases per year. The major substantive features of this proposal are as follows: (1) a solid, experienced group of 20 practicing cancer physicians. (2) a sophisticated, smoothly functioning 8000-sq-ft clinical cancer research center, an annual budget of $442,361, and 11 employees. (3) significant dedicated institutional resources to cancer. A cancer programmatic commitment of more than $6 million this year, an administrative cancer commitment of $988,000, which includes a MHI CCOP match of $41,810 to staff compensation. (4) the enthusiastic support for CCOP from the cancer doctors, the medical staff, the hospital administrative staff, the Indiana State Board of Health, the National Medical Association, MetroHealth HMO, Eli Lilly Co., and 21 network hospitals. (5) the ability to accrue 120 credits/year to Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG), and M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) clinical trials and cancer research protocols. . Total NCI treatment research accrual for 1988 at 29, for 1989 at 24 (six months). . Significant cancer research experience with more than 30 publications and 400 patients accrued to in-house protocols over the past eight years, including 48 patients accrued in the last 66 weeks to non-competitive Eli Lilly Phase I studies. . Significant cancer control experience and cancer control research background. Over the past eight years more than 500 patients have been accrued to cancer control research studies in addition to 1400 patients enrolled in a luxograhy screening project. The total NCI cancer control research accrual for 1989 is 43 (six months). (6) a unique comprehensive network program with access to underserved rural communities with 3029 projected new cancer cases in 1989 and two HMOs with a total of 87,000 enrollees which could serve as target groups for cancer control research activities. (7) access to a large minority population in Indianapolis. (8) a defined organizational structure with goals, objectives, policies, procedures and staffing in place. A hospital finance department with significant experience in NIH/NCI contract/grant management. An academic component with 150 house staff and 100 medical students at any one time. With experienced investigators, a substantial patient base, significant cancer control research experience, solid clinical research experience, and strong administrative and staff commitments, MHI can serve as a major addition to NCI CCOP.